The International Association of Fire Fighters (lAFF) is requesting $671,680 direct cost and $53,734 F&A during the initial budget period and $3,566,045 direct costs and $ 285,284 F&A for the total project period of the HAZMAT Training at DOE Nuclear Weapons Complex Cooperative Agreement. The lAFF proposes to continue its training plan to train fire fighters in specialty courses, primarily to the hazmat technician level through direct delivery programs. The lAFF will train additional fire fighters nationwide, in other specialized course curricula already developed by the lAFF. The lAFF will use existing curricula, already proven to be effective, to train fire fighters, conducting curricula revisions as necessary to meet and exceed updated national consensus standards and federal standards and regulations. Aside from hazardous materials, the focus of the training will revolve around health and safety, with the intent that students will perform their duties in a safe and effective manner after training. While the primary focus of the lAFF/DOE training will be within 150 miles of a DOE site, the lAFF will expand the training radius even further to meet the needs of first responders. This expanded radius will better prepare responders who may be dispatched to a specific DOE facility through the Emergency Management Assistance Compact (EMAC). EMAC, established in 1996, is a mutual aid agreement and partnership between member states. EMAC offers a responsive and straightforward system for states to send personnel and equipment to help disaster relief efforts in other states. When resources are overwhelmed, EMAC helps to fill the shortfalls. EMAC allows states to ask for assistance as needed for any type of emergency. Based on the risk and vulnerability posed by DOE cleanup sites, there is a strong possibility that personnel from surrounding states as well as states located across the country could respond to a large scale disaster involving one of our DOE partners. DOE sites pose unique and significant threats to responders. An estimated 36% of fire departments involved in hazmat response do not provided formal training to their responding personnel. In 2008,114 fire fighters were killed in the line of duty. These statistics place first responders at great risk, and underscore the need for renewed funding to train first responders in hazardous materials, with a focus on health and safety